


Curiosity

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Shameless Smut [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't mock Lux, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is lemon following the cliche where someone is in prison (Darius) and sexy fun times happen later. I just wanted to write sex scenes without spending the time to write up a lot build up plot stuff first. This is the first in what will be a series of short smut fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

All over the city-state of Demacia celebrations are taking place late into the night. Just three days previous some of their best warriors captured the dreaded Hand of Noxus, Darius. It cost the lives of five good men, but he was captured alive. Of course a trial was held, and he was found guilty of countless war crimes against the citizens of Demacia. Currently he is being held in one of heavily fortified dungeons. Unlike Noxus, who made all of their prison cells underground, Demacia made them in the top of the city’s tallest towers. 

At dawn the next day Darius is scheduled to be publicly executed for his crimes. The soldiers guarding him are relaxing. Only token guard is watching over him at the moment. The partying is already starting, almost everyone is busy getting drunk. They’ve stripped him naked and chained to the wall. What threat does he pose to anyone like that?

Silent as a cat on the prowl, Lux sneaks past the guards. There are only three on duty on this level. Two of the three are already flat out drunk. For a moment she is tempted to tell her brother about their negligence. However, if she did that it would give away the fact that she is here in the first place. Many times her family and friends have quoted at her that ‘curiosity killed the cat.’ This time she isn’t in danger of getting killed for being curious. General Darius has a fearsome reputation, and has always wanted to see what he looks like vulnerable. 

Pity he will be put to death. He’s a damn fine specimen of a male. More than once Lux has spent a few minutes just admiring him from a safe distance while in Noxus. Tonight is her last chance to get a look at him up close. Once she reaches the last flight of stairs, Lux removes her borrowed key. It isn’t stealing if she is going to return it! Double checking for any sign of being discovered, Lux unlocks the door.  
Slowly it creaks open revealing a fairly bruised looking Noxian. Jade green eyes snap open at the sight of the door opening. As Lux pops her head in the door, she sees his eyebrows raise rather high is surprise. His neck is chained to the wall, his hands chained above his head, and his legs chained to the floor.

“Heh. Come to mock me, little Demacian?” He says with smirk obviously unafraid.

“No. I was just curious…” Lux explains with a shrug, trying very hard not to stare in awe at the sheer size of the man.

“Don’t you know that curiosity killed the cat?” Darius replies with a quirk of his lips.

“…And satisfaction brought it back.” Lux answers back promptly sticking out her tongue at him.

All he does in response is give her a rather toothy looking grin. A devilish light dances in his eyes at the sight of her. Despite the fact that he faces death in the morning he appears calm, collected, and unafraid. For a few moments the two of them just eyeball each other in silence.

“Aren’t you afraid?” Lux inquires softly, curious to learn more about the legendary Noxian before he is gone.

“No. Death is a fate all warriors must face at some point. And at the moment, there is nothing scary about you. You’re just a little Demacian mage. Nothing worth worrying about.” Darius tells her with smug tone.

“I am not just a little Demacian mage! I’m Luxanna Crownguard! And you should be worried. I’m dangerous.” Lux states back face going red.

“Heh. I know who you are. Out of all the Crownguard family, you’re the only one I’ve never faced in battle. You’ve never been in a battle, never will. Your combat skills are not worth noting. What is there to be afraid of?” Darius says back, clearly enjoying making her upset.

“You should be afraid! I could make you beg, if I wanted to.” Lux hisses back, face going even redder at his mocking tone.

“Hahaha. Sure, whatever. Go make empty threats elsewhere.” All Darius does is laugh at her. His eyes dance with amusement, and a smug looks remains on his lips.

A rage bursts from deep within her chest. So many people underestimate her! Just because she isn’t allowed in combat doesn’t mean she is weak. How many high risk missions has she pulled off flawless while in Noxus? Unlike her stronger older brothers, Lux has learned to reply on her smarts instead of brute strength. Damn the man is right, she doesn’t have the skills to torture him until he begs for mercy. Suddenly a wicked thought comes to mind. There are other ways to make people beg without actually hurting them. And who would believe what he says in the morning? Lux’s eyes narrow, a smirk crosses her face. At her change in expression Darius pauses his soft laughter.

“…You know there are several reasons why a person would beg. A starving man might beg for food, a man beg to end the pain, or…” Lux says with a widening grin.

With each sentence, Lux removes an article of clothing. Her lips curve into a wide smug at the sight of his mouth dropping. Once the last piece of her clothing hits the floor she prowls over to the shocked Noxian. It feels great to have made break his calm composure. I will prove to Darius that I am not to be mocked! Lux thinks with a smirk before she gets to work. Kneeling down between his legs, she starts to stroke his hardening member with one hand.

“H-hey…” Darius stammers in shock not expecting this turn of events.

Before he can say anything else, Lux licks his cock from balls to head. Once she reaches his head, she twirls her tongue around the top. Encouraged by his low groan, she takes him in her mouth. Slowly she bobs her mouth up and down. Gradually she increases her pace, alternating between sucking and licking. One of her friend hands massage his balls. Darius’s breathing has started grow heavy, and more than once he stifles a moan. Lux feels his body start to tense. Without warning, she stops giving him head.

“F-fuck. You stopped!” Darius growls at her, not pleased being denied release.

“…Or you can make a man beg for release.” Lux says with a very smug tone. 

Darius turns an interesting shade of red, but doesn’t say anything. All he does is stare at her naked form, pale in the dim moonlight. Lux smirks even wider before starting to pleasure herself in front of him. One hand starts to squeeze a breast, while her other hands starts to stroke her honey pot.

“Mmm…” Lux moans out as her hands stroke her aroused snatch.  
“…” Darius gives her a strained look, and he tugs at the chains.

A pleased look crosses her face, another wicked thought coming to mind. Pulling her hand out of her vagina slick with her juices, she holds it out for Darius to gaze at. His eyes focus on the juices running down her fingers.

“Want a taste?” Lux asks voice innocent sounding.

“What do you think?” Darius growls out, eyes still glued to the juices on her hand.

“I think that a part of you certainly does.” Lux says with feigned indifference before using her wet hand to give his dick a few more strokes.

“Damn it!” Darius groans out as Lux quickly releases him before he can cum.

“Hmm, is there something you would like Darius? Perhaps if you begged me ever so nicely…” Lux says smirk replacing the innocent smile. 

Darius mumbles something softly under his breath, refusing to look her in eyes. Blue eyes twinkle with pleasure at his predicament. One of her hands reach towards him, but stop just inches away from his cock.

“I can’t hear you. I should get going…and I’ll love to hear what the guards say about finding you with an erection.” Lux says with a purr.

“Please let me cum. I’m begging.” Darius repeats louder, a blush of hot emotion filling his face.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Lux answers back with a grin.

With on hand on his muscle shoulder keeping her steady, Lux moves on top him. With a smug look, Lux slowly slides herself down his hard cock. She’s never been with anyone his size before, and he feels divine. Once she is settled on his member, her blue eyes lock with his jade green ones. Slowly she starts to rise up, before quickly slamming back down. It does take long for his hips to start bucking in rhythm with her movements. As their bodies move in unison, Lux feels her body reaching a climax. A part of her wants to scream with pleasure, but that would alert the guards. Biting her lower lip so hard she draws blood, Lux slams down one last time. As her muscles contract around him in orgasm, Darius also releases his load. As his hot seed fills her Lux, lets out a content sigh. Damn, such a pity he’s being put to death in the morning. 

Green eyes pierce her blue eyes as she slides off him. Dribbles of his cum slide down her thighs. Another curious thought fills her. One hand reaches down, and scoops up a piece of cum. Without hesitation, Lux licks it off her finger. Darius remains silent, still staring at her eyes intense. Definitely too much of a shame if he were die, Lux decides. Once she finishes getting dressed, she fishes out the key from one of her pockets. Without looking back, she tosses the key over her shoulder at him.

“You’re a big boy. I’m sure you can find your way home with limited resources.” Lux says with in reply to her actions. 

Before he can act, Lux uses her magic to go invisible. All three of the guards are useless, almost too drunk to stand up. As silently and quickly as possible, she leaves the tower and goes to her room. Lux’s heart beats fast and hard. That had to be one of the most irresponsible things she has ever done! What was she thinking?! No matter, he’s right about one. She’ll never encounter him in battle, and her missions in Noxus are over. Her curiosity didn’t get her killed, and the satisfaction it brought her was divine.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been listening to MLP:FiM music while writing this. I have no shame.


End file.
